


A Lack of Imminent Orders

by Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the lads to do whilst they wait...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Imminent Orders

They'd barely been home long enough to take their holsters off when the call came, a sniper somewhere in Centre Point - _They've only just let people in!_ Doyle said; _Would've been better not bothering after all_ Bodie retorted, earning himself a glare, a thump, and a half-smile - and they'd barely got their coats back on when Doyle's R/T sounded again.

"Message from Alpha One, 4.5," Julia said, all business, "Stay where you are and await further imminent orders."

" _Imminent_? How imminent?"

" _I_ don't know, 4.5 - but I'd leave your knickers on if I was you. Central out."

She'd gone before he even had time to flirt back, so he was scowling when he looked up at Bodie, who'd leaned back against the door, arms crossed, to await further instructions from their Cow on High. "What I was planning for tonight definitely involved knickers _off_ ," he said. His own and Bodie's, the double bed just a room away, and a good night's sleep afterwards... "What is it about Cowley that he always knows exactly when not to call - and then calls anyway?"

Bodie raised an eyebrow. "Wash your mouth out - if he knew when not to call, then we'd have more to worry about than keeping our knickers on. Mind you..." He paused, pushed himself away from the wall, and eyed Doyle speculatively. "There's nothing says your knickers _have_ to be off to..."

"Bo-die..."

"No, I mean it..." He took a step forward, so that Doyle, alert to what that look meant, found himself retreating.

"I know you do - we're on duty!"

"No we're not - Julia just said, we're stood down." Another step, then another.

"Imminent, Bodie - she said _imminent_! As soon as you undo your button..." He didn't know whether to be infuriated, turned on, or... Trouble was, he was both - very definitely, _both_...

"Not got a button, got one of those popper things." Bodie stopped where he was, reached beneath his coat, and in the sudden hush of the flat, the _snap_ of that popper being undone was the loudest, most heart-stopping thing that Doyle had heard in a long time. 

The rasp of Bodie's zip being slowly drawn downwards was even better. _Worse_ , Doyle thought, knowing it was far too late for that, he should be thinking _worse_... Any second now his R/T would drown out everything else, and he'd regret letting Bodie get even this far.

Bodie's pants were black, thin cotton stretched snugly over the thickness of him, the grown length of him, length still hidden under the thicker drape of his green winter coat. Even as he thought it, Bodie's hands lifted again, pushing the coat upwards, the pants downwards, and _there_...

Doyle could feel his chest rising and falling with every breath he took, hear his heart pound faster and faster, until he had to open his mouth just to breathe, and then Bodie had taken a last step forward, and he'd dropped to his knees, any _imminent_ but this one forgotten. He slid his hands up Bodie's legs, to the back of his thighs, and tightened his grip, heard Bodie's muffled whimper as he opened his mouth, closed his lips on Bodie's prick, on the hardness of him, the size and strength and need of him. Bodie's hands cradled his head, held him in place as tightly as his own did Bodie, each restraining the other.

But he wanted... he needed... He glanced up, to see Bodie gazing down at him, eyes hazed and hot at the same time. 

"Do it," Bodie said, who knew, who always _knew_ , "I want to see you do it."

He trailed his hands back down the soft corduroy of Bodie's trousers, across to his own hips, felt Bodie thrusting more slowly into his mouth as he undid the buckle on his belt, let the leather fall to either side, freed the metal button of his jeans, undid his zip. Then he looked up again, at Bodie's open mouth, at Bodie's tongue as it appeared to lick his lips, to moisten them. He looked into Bodie's eyes, and he reached into his own pants, closed his hands around his own flesh, gasping around Bodie's cock at the relief of being touched, and began working himself, pulling up, and back... He reached out with his other hand to hold Bodie's leg again, fingers curving around muscled flesh just where it rose, Bodie's arse his to touch, to bury his face in if he wanted, to open and fuck if...

... _his_...

He came with a gasp, closed his lips around Bodie's prick again and felt him begin to come as well, so that he didn't know whether to breathe or swallow or cry out with the messy love of it all, because as they collapsed back onto his old couch, somehow managing to pull themselves into an awkward, half-sitting, half-lying curl in one corner, all he could think was _how much he loved Bodie_ , and that the world was alright as long as... as long as Bodie was... Bodie was here, and... 

They slept, coats still done neatly up as if they were ready to step outside the door at any second, an untidy tangle from the waist down. Doyle rested a hand on Bodie's chest, Bodie's arm held Doyle close, and nothing else in the world mattered, time paused.

Four minutes later, Doyle's R/T went off.

 

_January 2013_


End file.
